


Early (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/18273">Early</a> by Martha Wilson (LtLJ).</p><p>Author's summary: This place is so ridiculously beautiful even Rodney can't mock it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



### Length

3 minutes, 48 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 3 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/early-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/early-gd).

### Reader's notes

My very first podfic, chosen for the dreamy tone and the lack of dialogue. :)

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than visits to a ridiculously beautiful planet.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/9945.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/386013.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1142185.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/179940.html).)


End file.
